


Today's bait

by elletromil



Series: Night Terrors [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: The sky is clear, the ocean calm, the winds strong but constant, and the captain allows himself a satisfied grin at the thought of getting safely back in port by the nightfall.Unfortunately, there's a reason why the locals tried to dissuade the captain from taking this route.





	Today's bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [Paxdracona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/gifts).



> For Red who prompted me Merhartwin for a Deadly merperson AU inspired by Paxdracona's
> 
> two [pieces](http://paxdracona.tumblr.com/post/164675714010/soooo-some-time-ago-i-drew) of amazing [artwork](http://paxdracona.tumblr.com/post/161745874745/i-have-actually-no-idea-what-prompted-this-it)

The sky is clear, the ocean calm, the winds strong but constant, and the captain allows himself a satisfied grin at the thought of getting safely back in port by the nightfall.

To think the locals had tried to dissuade him on taking this particular route on their last stop. Of course, the reef can make it dangerous to navigate, but it is no match to his experience and that of his crew.

He whips around suddenly when he hears a big splash of water at the side of the ship, but since no one else seems concerned, decides it must simply have been some of the marine life curious about their passage. As long as no crew-mate is drowning, the captain doesn’t really care.

He squints against the glare of the sun reflecting on the water, frowning when he thinks he sees movement at the corner of his eye, but it’s probably only a wave breaking on one of the rock. Even if the sea is so calm it is starting to feel eerie.

Before he can so much as shiver from the unease settling in the marrow of his bones however, one of the crew-mate starts singing, his voice comforting and the captain feels at peace again. Good days at sea do exist after all and they are not inevitably portent of tragedy.

He closes his eyes to listen more attentively, wondering why the man has never sung before. With such a voice, he would easily become a favourite of the crew.

He notices too late that the ship has strayed from its safe path. And even then, it’s hard to focus on anything but the melodious voice.

He makes an halfhearted attempt to avoid the highest points of the reef, but he finds he cannot truly shake off the lethargy that has fallen on his limbs.

The sound of the ship breaking on the reef fills him with dread, a sound that would haunt his worse nightmares to the end of his life if the cruel smile of the young man with the fish tail lounging not far from the wreckage wasn’t all he needed to know that he wouldn’t get out of the water alive…

*

The ship is at the bottom of the bay when Eggsy stops singing and the men that aren’t trapped in its wreck won’t survive long as his people hunt them down.

As the day’s bait, Eggsy doesn’t have to participate in the chase, even if he might join just so that he doesn’t have to wait to hear his lovers’ comments on his first performance.

But as he slides back into the water, he’s engulfed into a tight hug, Harry and Merlin’s tails curling around his in a way that can only be describe as possessive. And judging by the lips trailing on his throat and shoulders, there won’t be any hunting done by either of them.

He thinks it’s safe to assume he did good.


End file.
